peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Channel
FULL PAGE Minecraft Channel is a television channel first made as an experimental radio station in 1886 named as Minecraft Radio and then turned to a TV channel for further experiments in 1925. This network merged with Animal Toonz and Anima Kids in 1990. Then it was officially launched in February the first of 1965. It's pre-launch debuted in 1945 and ended a day before the official launch. Its on screen bug was the Minecraft grass block and was used since its official launch. It signs on at 6 AM and off SOMEHOW at 8 PM, because they have to make kids sleepy. It launched in Peppaland in 1965 alongside the official launch in the US. It plays a rather updated version of the Moog SSB National Anthem (used in WABC, KABC, ect.) featuring clips of cartoons while the Peppaland anthem is used in Peppaland featuring clips from Peppa Pig (1960). It's for kids aged 2 to 17. Screen * Mono (1965-1969) * 640x480 (1969-2016) * HD (1989-) * FHD (1996-) * UHD (2013-) Special Events and Technical Difficulties/April Fools Jokes April Fools 2011 It was confirmed that the Little Bill episode "The Dollar/The Choice" was going to air on this channel. After a Play-Doh ad, a deep voice saying: "The grass block will fall.". After that, the screen bug falled down to it's place, and Little Bill started to begin. November 13, 2013 Meet Windows ME was airing, when after 7 minutes, Ni Hao Kai-Lan started to begin for accident, and after 40 seconds after the intro, Meet Windows ME started to continue. July 4, 2015 The episode of Peep and the Big Wide World "Soap Opera/Diva Duck" was ready to air on the channel. After a Doritos ad, the worldwide premiere of the Peppa Pig YTP "Peppa Pig's Extremely Awkward and Explosive Christmas" aired (but all censor beeps are dolphin censors). After the YTP, Peep and the Big Wide World started to begin. The Great Glitch of 2018 On March 17, 2018 (St. Patrick's Day), after an episode of Meet Windows ME ("Bless You, Windows XP!/The Clay" from 1989), a glitch started. The glitch contained: * Images of dolphins shaking and changing color. * 20 images of Little Bill spinning in random positions * A ping pong ball bouncing * The screen bug was an image of Boris from Boris e Rufus * Flashing colors * Windows ME dancing * Weird SpongeBob memes * Kai-Lan saying the word "Tiao" (which is Jump on chinese) a lot of times * Storms with no sound * SpongeBob playing the flute * Catboy squishing the letter "Z" * Bingo and Rolly bouncing just like the ping pong ball * A bus who drived in random positions * Ultra loud volume * The Klasky Csupo splat * A crab changing color * A badly drawn dolphin shaking * Rintoo saying: HATEVOOOO After 40 minutes, the glitch was over. However, the test pattern was shown for two minutes with Jump from Van Halen playing. After the pattern, Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats started to begin with the Station ID coming before the show. October 5, 2018 It was confirmed that the first Boris e Rufus episode (Bit Stop), which is dubbed by the network with Dee Bradly Baker as Boris and Tom Kenny as Rufus, was going to air on this channel, and after the intro, a dolphin picture appeared for two seconds, muting all sounds and showing the sound warning. After seven minutes, Meet Windows ME started to begin without a commercial break. October 31, 2018 The Ni Hao Kai-Lan episode "Ni Hao, Halloween" was airing on the channel, when suddenly the screen bug was replaced by a transparent image of Windows ME with a magician costume, as a special event. After the episode ended, the Meet Windows ME Halloween special ("Halloween in WindowsVille" from 1984) started to begin. November 17, 2018 Because the launch of Acte 1 des gilets jaunes ''for the increase fuel price in France, a special logo of MC use for 24 hours. January 16, 2019 The Minecraft Channel is stopped and the concept logo appears for 24 hours (2:30 AM-2:30 AM). And the numeric clock. The concept logo is 2D, but the text is not similar for actual, and the actual is 3D. January 17, 2019 Great glitch of first Semester 2019 An (2:31 AM-3:50 PM) (12 hours and 19 minutes) of Glitch appears and started : # Jirachi illustration logo (Pokedex #385) # Any Deoxys. # Windows 3.1 Tada startup with Eevee's # Buying Eevee for $120 because Type normal Pokemon # Buying Jirachi's for $25,000 because is very rare Pokemon # Blocked account of Wikipedia screenshot of the Channel # Black and White of Minecraft episode # 250 MPH Raichu Car : Koenigsegg One:1 and lost the driving license. # Windows ME by Windows SuperME. March 30, 2019 For the death of founder of Minecraft Channel, the special logo appears. April 1, 2019 (April fool's Day) A Glitch appears, the list of glitch : # Windows ME Dancing # Windows 10 Logo of Minecraft Channel # Pikachu and Raichu in a roller coaster (Fury 325) # A Traffic jam in Paris, # Gilets Jaunes of 11:00 AM-12:00PM (1 hour) in Paris. # Repeat Windows Vista Startup (12:58 PM-1:01PM) # Movie of ''Titanic (1997) December 20, 2019 (Great glitch of the second semester) (Pokemon glitch) * Minecraft vs Pokemon * Delete Windows ME for 24 hours, replace by Meets Windows 7 * Windows 3.1 and XP speak english for the first time * Red logo Censorship Boris e Rufus * The scene of the episode "Xamanismo" with the characters dancing like Native Americans has been cut because of sexual references. This cannot be watched in the Plus channel. On the Plus channel, it was replaced with a funny image of a dolphin, but you can still hear the sound. Meet Windows ME (Original and Reboot) ALL OF THESE SCENES CAN BE WATCHED IN THE PLUS CHANNEL. * Windows 98 exploding the couch in "Lazy Couch Chaos" (1995) was cut. * Windows XP crashing his 1969 Plymouth Roadrunner into Windows 2000's 1956 Chevy Bel Air in "Human Void" (1986) was cut. * Windows 9 saying "Bletch! (static)" in "The Clay" (1989) was cut in most occasions. * Windows 2.03 shouting "BE QUIET OR ELSE!" in "The Bind" (1990) while trying to help 95 and 98 to get out of the bind was cut out in a lot of occasions in the Non-Plus Channel. * Windows ME saying "EW! Poop!" and seeing the poop in "The Bind" (1990) was cut out in most occasions. There's no way it's seen on the Non-Plus channel. However, it's seen on pre-1991 airings and reruns. PJ Masks Puppy Dog Pals Peep and the Big Wide World Little Bill * The scene when Little Bill hurts his toes and it hurts so bad has been cut. This can't be watched in the Plus channel due to violence. ExplodingTNT NOTE: All of these censorships are intact and their origin cannot be found in the Plus Channel. * In all of the episodes including guns, the gun shooting scenes have been replaced with frog pictures but regular sound is still intact. * All of the censor beeps and color bars are covered with dolphin pictures and the dolphin censor. Garfield and Friends Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * The scene where Heathcliff fights Tammy in "Terrible Tammy" was covered with the channel's Windows 3.1 desktop in a 1992 rerun because the fight referenced drugs. However, most reruns have it uncensored. * Heathcliff crying in "Claws" was covered with an image of Tom from Tom and Jerry screaming in the non-plus, but can be watched in the plus channel. SpongeBob SquarePants Dennis the Menace Inspector Gadget Rocko's Modern Life Future Cat of Honey Episode Removals Meet Windows ME PJ Masks Puppy Dog Pals Peep and the Big Wide World Little Bill ExplodingTNT Garfield and Friends Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats SpongeBob SquarePants Dennis the Menace Inspector Gadget Rocko's Modern Life Future Cat of Honey Ni Hao Kai-Lan * "Big Surprise" has been removed from Minecraft Channel because of Kai-Lan crying because Ye-Ye's thank you party is all messed up. It cannot be watched in the Plus channel. Programming Current It mainly airs old cartoons. (NOTE: Only 3 Nick Jr. shows were aired on the channel) *Boris e Rufus (2018-present) *Ni Hao Kai-Lan (2017-present) *Teen Titans (2003-present) *Powerpuff Girls (1998-present) *Dexter's Lab (1996-present) *PJ Masks (2013-present) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014-present) *Vampirina (2017-present) *Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-present) *The Ollie and Moon Show (2017-present) *The Lion Guard (2016-present) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2006-present) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1990-present) *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980-present) *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) (1975-present) *Tom and Jerry (Shorts) (1965-present) *Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-present) *Puppy Dog Pals (2017-present) *Goldie and Bear (2015-present) *Fairy Tail (2010-Present) *Meet Windows ME (1983-present. There were two episodes in one. The show was canceled in 2001.) *Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats (1984-present) *Heathcliff and Marmadoke (1980-present) *Garfield and Friends (2000-present) *Inspector Gadget (1983-present) *Laff-a-Lympics (2015-present) *Dennis the Menace (1986-present) *Ducktales (1987-present) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-present) *Smurfs (1981-present) *Rocko's Modern Life (1993-present) *Ren and Stimpy (1991-present) *Timon and Pumbaa (2000-present) *Peppa Pig (1980-present) *Care Bears (1997-present) *Pingu (1997-present) *Arthur (1996-present) *ExplodingTNT (2014-present) *Little Bill (2001-present) *Peepa Pige (2018-present) (All bleeps are dolphins and the show is on Block Adults) *Waterworks Willie (1998-present) *Drifter (2010-Present) *Maurice Sendak's Little Bear (2018-present) *Jelly Jamm (2016-present) *Meets Windows XP (2001-2002) *Pokemon Season 1 (1999-2009) *Pokemon Season 2 (1999-2013) *Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (2007-2011) *Pokemon XY (2015-Present) *Pokemon XYZ (2016-Present) *Pokemon Sun and Moon (2018-Present) Former * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2018) (Removed due to Yo-Yo owning the rights.) Upcoming * Future Cat of Honey (January 2019) * Meet Windows ME (reboot) (nearby December 2018) * The Jetsons (nearby December 2018) Station IDs * Piano (Since 1999) - Lightning Mcqueen plays the piano. * Space (Since 2001) - Lightning Mcqueen is trapped inside a space shuttle and ends up in the moon (some of the clips are from their animated Animal Toonz 1987 bumper). * Pinball (Since 1996) - Riff Raff plays Pinball. * Book (Since 2014) - Orson Pig (from US Acres) reads a book in a tree. * China (2010-2018) - Kai-Lan dances in China. * Breakfast (Claymation/May 1991-January 2007) - Heathcliff eats fish for breakfast. Used as a sign on ID. * Windows ME (since 2000) - Windows ME dances around making the logo. * Foodfight (Claymation/since February 2007) - Heathcliff and Garfield have a food fight. * Rain (Claymation/since 2018) - Rain in the City of Townsville. * Balloon Race (2004-2010) - A balloon race is held at the neighborhood of Peep, Chirp and Quack while Windows ME and 2000 are the announcers. * Peep (since 2004) - Peep makes a drawing of the 2002 logo. * This Button Does Not Do Nothing (since 2018) - Boris pushes a button and the logo drops on him. Shorties Gallery Minecraft Channel (2002 to present).png|October 7, 2002-January 17, 2019 Logo Original Animal Toonz logo (1987-1993).png|Their Animal Toonz ID they animated for 1987 to 1993. The same logo was used until Columbia's disaster in 2003. The 1993 logo was used until the 1999 logo debuted and the 1999 logo was used until Space Shuttle Columbia's disaster. Minecraft Channel (1950's to 1965).png|1950's to February 1965 logo. Minecraft Channel (1965 to 1968).png|February 1965 to April 1968 logo. Minecraft Channel (1968 to 1983).png|April 1968 to April 1983 logo Minecraft Channel (1983 to 1991).png|April 1983-May 1991 Logo Minecraft Channel (1991 to 1992).png|May 1991-May 1992 Logo Minecraft Channel (1992 to 1995).png|May 1992 to January 1995 logo Minecraft Channel (1995 to 1997).png|January 1995 to April 1997 logo Minecraft Channel (1997 to 2000).png|Logo from April 1997 to March 31, 2000 with Lightning McQueen. Minecraft Channel (2000 to 2002).png|Logo used from April 1, 2000 to October 6, 2002 Meet Windows ME Bug (July 1998).png|Meet Windows ME Bug from July 1998 (Captions) Animal Toonz Bumper - Computer (1988).png|Another of their animated Animal Toonz IDs. This one is named "Computer" and was used from July 1988 to March 1993. ExplodingTNT Bug (with Peep Marathon Timer from Tuesday, October 30, 2018).png|ExplodingTNT bug (October 30, 2018 Peep Marathon timer) Minecraft Channel April Fools Joke (2011).png|April Fools Joke (2011) Minecraft Channel Special YTP Joke (July 4, 2015).png|The Joke from Independence Day 2015. Minecraft Channel Test Card (2002 to present).png|The test card used since Disney Channel and this network's logo changed in October of 2002. NOTE: Instead of a beeping tone, it's music since the 50's. Minecraft Channel Headquarters in 2001.png|Headquarters in 2001 with three Sony CRT Monitors all produced in September of 1999. The computer screens have a blue screen because the connected Dell Dimension XPS T500 towers with Windows 2000 Professional Service Pack 4 (according to them while some people asked them what are those computers) haven't been turned on yet. Froggy.jpg|Frog picture in ExplodingTNT. Minecraft Channel Boris and Rufus Bug with Sound Warning (October 5, 2018).png|The sound warning in Boris and Rufus. The warning uses Eras Bold ITC for the text font while its debut was in the October 7, 2002 rebrand. Magician Windows ME as SCREEN BUG!?!? (Weirdest screen bug EVER).png|Windows ME Magician Bug. The Great Glitch of 2013.png|The Glitch of 2018 (with 2013 error because of the glitch) Heathcliff and Marmadoke Credits with Coming Up Next Meet Windows ME.png|Heathcliff and Marmadoke credits with Meet Windows ME up next at bottom. (July 2001) Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats On Screen Bug Minecraft Channel.png|Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats bug with Puppy Dog Pals next from September 2005. SportsCraft Promo (2007).png|Promo for SportsCraft Summer 2007. Dolphy.jpg|Dolphin picture of the Plus Channel (seen on Xamanismo) Tom & Jerry Cartoons (shorts) TOM SCREAM 3.jpg|Image of Tom Screaming used when Heathcliff cried in "Claws". The clip can be seen in the Plus channel though. Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats On Screen Bug Minecraft Channel 2.png|Heathcliff (1984) bug 2. This one is from January 2015. 20190117_091236.png|January 17, 2019-December 20th, 2019 BMW M3 drift.jpg|Drifter Credit (Nov 2014) Christmas 2019 09.png|Logo actual since December 20th, 2019 to December 29th, 2019 Station IDs Category:TV Channels Category:Miscellaneous